Elemental Guardians: New Era
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: Air,Water,Fire,Earth, and Spirit the elemental powers that were given to 5 ordinary girls to help stop the Dark Sons. But what happens when they start falling for the enemy? The interaction between good and evil could lead to the newest era or a disasator
1. Chapter 1: Enter Elements

**A\N This was actually a dream it was totally cool how I should have each of the girls(ok mostly people I don't despise) in naruto control in element it will be so cool actiony and romanticy meh and meh sis workin on it togetherP.s. Oc character me and sister faught and I win muhahaha!!**

_Prologue_

_"We never thought this day would come to soon" A ghostly whisper breathed. "Yes. But the world is losing its balance...We need to act now,"A stronger more demanding voice boomed. "The balance of the world is at stake evil might rain sooner then we think."A voice as flowing as the soothing lakes replied. "We will have to awaken the sleeping power in chosen five." A steady voice said. "No they are not ready!" "But we have no choice...we must act now for the mortal world is be in grave danger." All five elemental spirits rised and stared into the portal waiting to see whom the great praised goddess of the five elements has chosen to represent the five elements. _

_The girls must be strong and faithful like fire._

_Steady, firm, and mighty like earth._

_Flowing, truthful, and clean like water._

_Easygoing and calm like air._

_And Beautful, powerful, goddeslike for spirit._

_With the goddess's decision the five were chosen._

_Sakura POV_

Sakura looked around her bedroom she could have sworn someone was watching her. She quickly got up from her bed and eased her way towards the window. Noyone was there. "Must have been my imagination,"She stared out the window one last time. For the past week now she had felt a warm presence always watching her. She shivered did she have a stocker? She put on her sandals and stared at her alarmclock."Crap! 11:00 already! There gonna kill me!!" She scrummaged threw her drawer trying to find an outfit. "No!No!No!"Sakura threw multiple shirts, skirts, and jeans on her bed. "Cha finally!!"She took out a pink mini-skirt with white shorts under and a red shirt with white sleeves. She was about to run to the shower when a cold sensation creeped threw her spine there was that feeling..again.

She whirled but all she saw was her pink decorated room nothing more. She breathed in and out trying to calm down. She slowly turned around and was caught in intense burning eyes. The figure was red and looked like a burning flame. She backed away but her eyes never leaving the figure. It was ghostly shaped but you could see it was shaped of a spirit. "_You Sakura Haruno are chosen to be Fire the burning eternal Flame"_ It lifted it's hands gracefully as the robes flattred around Sakura's room and with great speed she thrusted a fire spell at Sakura while saying a canatation."_Burning Deep never running out strong and faithful you are chosen Sakura Haruno_" Sakura tried to scream as she felt the heat intensly close to her face but nothing came out and she fainted.

_Tenten POV_

Soft feet pattered on the pavement of Konoha street. Tenten was doing her early morning joggs as usuall. She needed to go to the field to meet Neji and lee for Soccer practice. Sure she was the only girl on the team but she didn't care. "Hey Tenten," She turned around and a waterbottle hurlded her way. "Oh thanks Ickiki-san!" She caught and it landed on her hands. "No problem." She continued to run faster till she could see the open fields. The grass was newly cut and looked fresh green.

Tenten stopped when she saw she was at the edge of the field. "Yes! My all time record 1 minute 45 seconds!" She grinned as she looked down at her stowatch. She ran acroos the field till she saw her tree she always waited for her friends at. She walked over to it and leaned against it. "_Tenten..."_ Tenten eyes widened as she heard the voice. She quickly got her balance and looked around. Nothing. "Neji?Lee?" She saw noyone just the vast green lusios fields. "_Tenten"_ She heard it again. Her heart pounded who was calling her? Was she going crazy because there was noyone there. "C'mon guys I know its you stop it."She tried joking but there was still fear in her voice. She went back to the tree hoping it was her imagination. Till she saw a ghostlly figure sitting there. Here brown hair was loose and all around her. The person's head was graced with a crown of blood red roses. The person was more like a spirit then human.

It got up and smiled. It started walking closer to Tenten. Every step it took Tenten could have sworn she smelled flowers and the vast smell of trees and the voices of blue-jays singing there lovely spring song. "_Tenten my child you are chosen to withold the steady firm and powerful earth._"It came closer to her making Tenten want to run to scream to do something. But she didn't move nothing respond to her thoughts. "_Powerful, Steady and flexible you hold all those that is why the powerful goddes has chosen you as Earth," _The spirit like figure smiled and with her touch on Tenten's pale face the poor girl fainted.

_Maiya POV_

"Wow." Miaya said while looking around the pool. Voices echoed at the large area. It was filled with laughing children and supervising lifeguards. Miaya was finally getting a chance to finally do the one thing she loved..swiming. Moving to Konoha from Suna was a huge step yes she missed the land of the of the waves but here she could start a new life and make new friends."I'll meet you at the diving board Ok?" Her older brother Koki said smiling down at her. "Hai!Ok nii-san."She said while fixing her huge traveling bag. She walked across the marble floor. So wet so calm.

She walked into the changing room."Hello?"She cheaked to make sure she was the only one here. No answer."Perfect." She placed her bag onto a chair and took out her new ocean blue swimsuit. She got it for her birthday before she moved here and never got the chance to use it. This was perfect. She started taking off her shirt untill she could have sworn she heard waves. She pulled her shirt down. Waves? That's impossible theres a pool but she knew the difference from a pool sound and a beach sound. "Wierd."She thought and looked around. She took off her shirt and placed it near the bag."_Miaya_." A ghostly whisper as calm as waves cooed into her ear. Miaya jumped back in full alert. "What the hell!?" Her head turned back and forth. Then suddenly a rush if cold water filled her making her calm it was amazing. When the feeling stopped she looked around and blue shape like thing appeared close to her face. "_Miaya...So calm, truthful, and clensed...I see why our goddess has blessed you with the gift of water." _Miaya heard about people being able to control elements but she never thought she could be chosen...it was a great honor she heard the stories that her mother told and she was happy she was chosen as Water..."_The flowing of the lakes the speed and strength of waves you are calm and are chosen Miaya to represent water!_"With a rush of the ocean was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

_Temari POV_

Temari looked around the streets of Konoha. She was coming to visit in old friend. Her home was in Suna. She started walking resisting the urge to high-jack a car. She was in Ex gangster who was feared in both Konoha and Suna but now she decided that stealing and fighting with guns was not the way to go. She smiled as her four blonde ponytails rustled in the wind. She was going to Miko her friend who had to go to rehab in konoha. She looked around and decided to take the route down the alley.

The dark damp places never scared her but this time it felt totally different like someone was fallowing her. She walked a little faster. She hoped it wasn't an enamy gang member. That would be horrible. She had no gun or knife to defend her self. "_Temari_..." The voice traveled on a light breeze when it reached her it made her jump. She wasn't going to let nobody scare her. She gathered all courage with her face stern and mean. If she was going to die she was going to do so with Diginity and courage. "Show yourselves cowards!!" She yelled out into the dark damp alley. No responces."_Temari calm yourself you shouldn't be tense but happy you are part of the chosen five you shall represent air_!" The voice charged at her with an invisable force strong yet relaxed hit her."W-Who are y-you..?" She never stuttered but this was different if a voice like spirit talked to you would be afraid also. "_Easygoing and alaways calm you represent air well my child"_ The voice wrapped around her like a breeze on spring day."_Calm and light-headed you are a good choice for air" _Temari's head spinned around trying to see what was talking to her..but nothing. Then' a soothing gust wrapped around her making her eyes close and stumble to the floor.

_Hinata POV_

Hinata walked silently across the park by herself. She was clutching a purple journal close to her. She wore a light blue skirt that flowed gracefully and and a white sphaghetti strapped shirt. Her lavendar eye staring at the Sakura tree. It's blossom flowers were starting to fall. She walked over to it. She opened her book and took out a pencile and drew the tree."Beautiful."She whispered as her hands traced the routes of the tree and the falling petals. She moved a strand of hair from her face while studying the tree. "I hope I finally get to finish it."She thought to herself. She looked up at the sky when something caught her eyes."What was that?" The thing was fast moving yet elegant. She looked around hoping to see it again. Her body bacame tense then unwined and felt light. She felt with one knock out she could be torn apart. She blinked then fainted from a black figure that grinned blood hungry and yellow eyes gleaming.

**A\N Ohmygod Hinata was kidnapped shes supposed to represent Spirit with one of the chosen gone the World's balance with good and evil is greatly dangered. Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2:Where are we?

_Um... Well anyways it's really hard to have so many stories but I couldn't care less_

_Ok um at least 10 reviews thank you oh and sorry for taking so long to update._

_It took so long for us to finally find the right couples so yeah.(p.s. Don't kill but_

_um Gaara isn't Temari's bro sorry but need it that way really sorry._

_Couples:_

_Gaahina_

_ShikaTema_

_TenNeji_

_NaruOCC_

_and SasuSaku_

Temari Pov

The feeling of a cool breeze wrapped around temari as she shiveered and closed her eyes tightly. Was she in a car but she didn't feel like she was moving? She slowly opened her eyes but everything was dark. She waved her hands infont of her face to make sure she wasn't blind. Nope.

She crawled around on her knees as she patted on the floor. It was smooth like marble. She eased her way forward as she felt a foot. She shook it and it kicked back."NANI!" She moved backwards quickly startled at the moving feet. What was it? She heard countless breathing so she knew there must be others beside her own. What was this a prison, jail, torture chamber? She didn't care and seriously she did not want to find out.

She was getting ready to run out but suddenly all the lights opened instantly. It wasn't lights but candles. What the freak?! Temari looked around and the walls were bricks and the candles were decorated all over the walls. The rush of wind swooped into her again much more powerful but harmless like before but there was no windows.

"Eh..?" Temari turned around and saw a girl with brown hair and two messy buns sitting. The girl rubbed her eyes and when they both saw each other they gasped.

Tenten POV.

'Who the hell is she?! What the hell am I doing here??' Tenten backed up from the the blonde girl with the four ponytails. How did she get here? 'I was at the park and then..nothing?' Tenten tried to remember as her eyes never left the blonde who was also on alert. Her eyes focused on her but she started to linger away as she tried to figure out where she was. It wasn't anywhere she has been before. Now she was really scared but right after that a fresh smell of grass,flowers, and dirt filled her nose. It was like a sunny day except this place had nothing like that it was all bricks and candels.

"What the hell is going on?!"She meant to think it but the thoughts became words.

"I was thinking the same girly."The blonde stood up which made her go back more but her hands hit something. It retched back away from her grasp which made her yelp. "What the hell was that?" A girl with short pink hair got up and rubbed her eyes. 'What the fuck she has pink hair!!' Tenten looked at her like she was crazy.

Sakura's Pov

"Get away from me!"Sakura quickly got up and started running but bumped into a really tall girl with four blonde ponytails."Hey pinky none of us no where we are so shut it!" She barked. Sakura backed away afraid to make the wrong move. She looked around her and the place reminded her of shrines she saw in the fairytails her mom used to read to her. She always dreamed of coming to a magical place to escape reality..but this was oh to real.

'I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dre-' The girl with the brown hair cut her off from her thoughts."This doesn't feel like a dream where are we?"

"Well I don't care and I'm not trying to find out so if you want to escape we have to make a place-"She was cut off

"Look around there's no windows, no doors i-it's like magic.."Sakura words trailed off in confusion just like the other two.

"It's not magic.."All three turned around and saw a girl with black hair leaning against one of the pillars.

Miaya's POV

Miaya walked over to the girls and just smiled"It's nothing like thos fantasy things you've read in your books.." The girl with the strange colored hair just took a few steps back as if she was afraid. miaya knew what was going and she knew the other girls where entirely clueless but they should be proud and happy there part of something so unique and she just loved her power water.

Normal POV

"Ok that's it!! This is getting to wierd for me I'm out!"Temari waved her hands around.

"Where no windows no doors no entrances no exits."Tenten said softly to herself but Temari heard. "Well we should try and figure something out oh and I'm sakura."She thought it would be better to get to know each other.

"Temari.."

"Tenten"

"Miaya.."

They smiled maybe they could get along but all a sudden all there elements rushed into them and they both jolted back. "did you guys feel that it was like a f-fire burning inside me.."Sakura said a lttle scared. "NO..I feel wind like a light breeze that encurcles me like giving me a hug.."Temari touched her arm and shivered.

"It's like a smelt earth and trees flowers and dirt?"Tenten asked confused.

"I hear oceans and the powerful thrumming of water."Miaya smiled as she imagined it.

"That's because-"All there heads turned around and saw five people standing looking elegant, dangerous, and powerful. "W-Who are y-you?" Temari got the courage to speak but still very afraid they all backed up.

"No need to be afraid my child,"A lady with long flowing blonde hair smiled. She looked like a bird she wore a tight yellow suit that showed her great figure and a flowing cloth at the end she had a big fan tied to her back. Her eyes were piercing blue that was memerizing and lusios pink lips..She was beautiful beyong human beauty like a mystical creature.

"It's the threat that could bring mankind to it's end.." The powerful voice spoke she looked like a walking flower and very beautiful her brown hair in one long braided style decorated by beautiful flowers. She wore a a tight thing with sleeves that reach to her arms and decorated with pink flowers at the edge, she also had two shoulder pads that were decorated with yellow flowers she was just as pretty as the other so mystical..

"The Dark sons they are pure evil the exact oppisite of you four..."A man came he looked like a flame a sexy one at that. He wore a tight red shirt that showed his muscles. His face looked like in the 20's with piercing green eyes. He had black hair tied in short ponytail. Sakura's heart flustered.

"And if they capture on and destroy her the power is weakened and there is no chance..."This one had flowing blue hair and a long flowing blue dress and it had very long sleeves so you couldn't see her hands. She had shells and dolphins decorating it. Her eyes were purple and very beautiful all were beautiful.

"They captured spirit..but they can not destroy her yet but at the next full moon they can and will.."She had white hair very long indeed she was beautiful with a short white skirt that flowed around her and a white shirt decorated with grey bubbles and it showed her perfectly toned stomach..she was the most beautiful out of all

"Ok that's it I'm out!!"


	3. Chapter 3:Dark Sons

**Scarlett: Hi people's I'm Scarlett this meh chap im doing this one and the next chapter**

**Midnight:She sucks eggs rotten eggs.**

**Scarlett:Look who's talking stinky!**

**Midnight:Pickle you you cumquat!**

**Scarlett:Litlicker!**

**Midnight:CootieQueen!**

**Nej,Sasuke, and Gaara: Would you two just shut-up!!**

**Midnight and Scarlett:...**

**Midnight: She started it!**

**Scarlett: Nu uh you loser!!**

**Midnight: You harlet!**

**Scarlet:Ugh!!**

**Gaara:-raps them in sand- I swear if you two don't shut the fuck-up I WILL kill you!**

**Neji:Yeah and ill jyuken your asses**

**Shikamaru:ZZZZZZZZZ-snores-**

**Naruto: Ramen Ramen Ramen-jumps on Sasuke- Ramen!!**

**Midnight:Panda-kun would you please let us go- bats eyes inocently- well only me but kill her**

**Scarlett:Why you little-**

**Gaara:No and if you call me panda-****kun**** you will die.**

**Midnight...-whispers- panda-kun..**

**Gaara:WHAT!!**

**Midnight: Waa!! Waa!! Naruto-kun he's being mean to me!**

**Naruto: ramen...**

**-XxxxX-**

**A/N Haha that was a very stupid skit and I don't need that pointed out. But anyway guys Man of Honor will have to wait because I'm working on this one. It will be in the boys' POV and if you don't know the couples look at chapter 2. Guys and Neji has a secret blah that's why he's like with evil people and know Tenten-chan Ok I am very strict about reviews so if you want this story updated leave a review or otherwise don't bother even reading this.**

**Elements for boys:**

**Gaara:Caous(not sure how you spell it)**

**Naruto:Storm**

**Shikamaru:Lightning**

**Sasuke:Darkness**

**Neji:Destruction**

**Anyways review- Midnight: You suck at author's note Scarlett:Shut-up dweeb**

Gaara's POV

Blood. That's all I could think about. All of the people's blood I had shed came whirling through my mind like a hurricane or storm. Why was I thinking about that now? I never ever used to care or feel guilty about the people I killed. If they got in my way I would kill them. I never cared or gave crap about them but just looking at her face I felt guilty. I took people's lives.

I was a murder.

Her. That girl laying on that bed reminded me so much of her. I couldn't see the girl's face but I was sure she was gorgeuos. All that radiant sweet smell coming from her motionless body made me vibe. I wanted to just go there a rip her to shreds and taste her blood. I wonder...was it as good as she smelled? I wanted to find out. She was lucky. I looked over to her bed. She was covered by a soft looking linen with black rose petals lying there. She was going to be a sacrfice. "What are you thinking about?"My head turned and there stood Naruto. His blonde hair was shaggy and in his face and even in the dark his pentrating blue eyes were visible and three whiskers on each side of his cheek. just like me Naruto was is cursed and shunned.

"What do you mean Naruto?"I asked him none of a smiled why should we? Nothing good or joyous ever happened here so what was the point? "You seem so lost in thought i was just wondering you've been staring at that girl for 30 minutes now." That long? It couldn't have been that long could it? I saw Naruto's eyes travel to the girl's body. "Hn. Shes one of the Elemental Guardians?" I nodded."That's what Orichimaru told me. I guess that's why we can't see her face till the New Moon." He just looked at her with pity. "Yeah I guess that's right they won't stand a chance."He gave me a sly smile.

The elemental Guardians have been trying to destroy us for so long. They control every element water,fire,earth,air and spirit. But ours the Dark Sons have the oppisite instead of using them to save we destroy. Naruto is Storm, Sasuke is Darkness, shikamaru is lightning,Neji is destruction and I am Caous. The excact oppsite of what they are a force of evil pure evil. We all have been cursed with darkness and evil. We were shunned from our countries till orichimaru found us. He told us we had what he needed and he would help us if we helped so we aggreed. We have been fighting generation after generation of the guardians. Yes I am over 1000 years old but I don't look like it.

"Well I better leave Orichimaru needed to talk to me I'll see you later Gaara."I watched the closest thing to family leave. I did a small wave and watched him dissapear down the dark hallway.

Naruto's Pov

Swiftly down the hallway I searched for Orichimaru's Chambers. I just saw Gaara sitting next to the sleeping girl. But I called her Sleeping Beauty. It was strange how he stared for the longest time not moving. He was strange but so was I. Killing. I wasn't comfortable with it but yet when i do it I can't stop. It just feels so right so good so pleasaruble.

But yes I know it's wrong but sometimes it feels like it wasn't me but something evilier and darker. I clenched my fist tighter and sighed. I turned the corner sharply. Till I spotted the darkest door there. His room. I turned the doorknob and let myself into candle lit room. It had that evil aura around it that just gave me the creeps! Orichimaru was sitting on the scarlet colored chair. He had cat-like eyes and long dark-hair that added to his sinister look. "Heello NNarutoo."His voice had this hissing sound when ever he spoke just like a snake.'Take a sseat." I sat down on a comfortable looking chair and found , it wasn't so comfortable.

"What is it you wanted Sensei?"I was careful not to show any emotion.

"I have been informed that you haven't killed anyone for the past month is that true?"­When he said that I felt a whole in my stomach it was true i haven't but I couldn't tell him that and i searched for the best possible lie."I'm always last and never get to kill anyone."Sure i just made fun of myself but I just saved my butt from torture. He looked at me for along time and finally he spoke."ffine I bbellieve you don't let iit hhappen aggain undersstood?" i nodded."Hai!"

Neji's POV

When I was five noyone ever looked at me they were always glaring at me..no no my curse. The curse was visible unlike the others you could see it. It was a burden because noyone ever looked at me like a kid or even human just a monster because of the things I could do. I was made for destruction and that's all i knew to bring misery,pain,suffering, and bloodshed. I am nothing but a tool for mass descruction...right?

Yes I started having doughts about myself ever since I met that girl. Tenten. She was a true mystery from all the other girls I knew she never judged someone or threw herself like other girls just because of there looks. First she was just another girl then a teammate on a team a buddy a friend. I don't what I feel towards but I know it's something dangerous. What would she do if she knew what I have done and who and what I am.

Sasuke's POV

Another walk threw the forest just to calm my damn nerves. Curse it! Why were the people I was trying to control able to break it why? Dreams,worries,anticipation, love they were no use to me all I needed was darkness and power. So was I thinking of that all of a sudden? I pushed pass another branch with anger boiling inside me. I clenched my fist and gazed up at the starry heavens. I threw all of those emotions away because I wanted to be stronger then my brother and if I still thought about emotions I would never gain.

I wanted revenge he must die for all the pain he caused and the curse he put on me.

Damn Him!

**A/N Just introducing you guys to the hotties and if there is any confusion say so oh and to go on at least 5 reviews or more-**


	4. Chapter 4:The journey begins

**Scarlett's corner:**

Scarlett:Hey guys sorry I didn't get to update really busy.

Midnight:Liar.

Scarlett:--who was talking to you?

Midnight:Myself and I was just..People she lies she's too lazy!!I told her to do it she didn't listen she lies!!

Scarlett drags Midnight into the closet

Hinata:Oh please don't forget to reviewis Midnight-chan gonna be ok the closet has no holes for her to the breathe..

Scarlett:...Review...I'm not gonna answer that..

**Couples:**

Gaahina

Sasusaku

Nejiten

Shikatema

NaruOC

**Elements for boys:**

Gaara:Choas

Shikamaru:Lightning

Naruto;Storm

Sasuke:Darkness

Neji;Destruction

**Elements for girls:**

Hinata;Spirit

Temari:Air/Wind

Tenten:Earth

Sakura:Fire

Miaya;Water

-x-

_Hinata's POV_

I couldn't feel anything just air it was like I was flowing in air. I felt silky linen in circle my body it's soft touch hugging me. I know my eyes were closed because all I saw was the depth of darkness.I felt all alone and so cold everything was nothing. Till I felt another presence I shivered it started talking._"Relax my child you will be rescued from the darkness I am here relax.."_

And for some reason I belived it I relaxed.

_Tenten's POV_

We all sat at a gold round table with a long gold bowl on top it was filled with crystal clear water. I looked at the other girls then at the mystical people. They were surprisingly beautiful it was wierd. I would never have suspected my life to be like this.I was a normal girl who played with boys on a soccer team. I had friends, enemies made mistakes just a normal 15 year old girl. Yet here I was sitting with other girls learning we aren't excatly _normal?_

I looked at Temari she was still having a hard time grasping everything but so was I and everyone else.I looked at the earth spirit and she caught my eyes and she smiled warmly at me I tryed smiling back but it was wierd.That's when Spirit the lady that was in control well it seemed liked it stood up and dipped her elegant pale hands into the cool water. It rippled many times till it cooled I stared at it and saw a girl in it.

Wow..this was just over-wierd now I was totally freaking out.The girl looked like she was asleep like sleeping beauty she was rapped in silky linen and she had long bluish/black hair with pale skin and her eyes were closed and it showed her long black eyelashes she was _almost_ as pretty as those Spirits.I felt my mouth in opened'o' shape like a freakin retard.

Then I started to wonder what and why were we looking at this girl?I continued to stare into the bowl but my heart jumped when I noticed a dark black fog sweeped around the bowl around the girl my heart was beating fast. What was going on? When the dark figure was gone I could have sworn I heard laughter a evil laughter it made my blood curl.

"W-What w-was t-that?"I manged to ask.I was holding my chest scared it might fall off. The Fire Spirit looked at me with stern green eyes I could have sworn i saw fire in them._"The dark one has trapped the guardian for spirit.That was Orochimaru the one that has been trying to end all humanity the Dark one."_He replied.Mommy I need my blanky this has got to be a dream. Thats when the water spirit started talking her voice cool and calm unlike fire._"With one guardian captured all are greatly weakened the dark one has an advantage so he will take the chance of killing that girl you saw but he cannot..not yet."_

That's when we heard a burst of laughter all over our heads turned to look at Temari she was holding her stomach and laughing..hard."This has got to be a joke! I mean come on! Spirits dark one?Seriously!Ok come out the cameras I know this is a joke."She said calming down but then the fire spirit raised his arm and a fire ball was sent hurdling towards Temari.All of our eyes widened.

Temari quickly put her arms up and what happened astonished me.

_Temari's POV_

I thought I was going to be dead that fire ball was inches from my face that's when I saw it rolling in air I felt air coming out of my hand cool air was encirling the fire ball till it completely faded out.Did I do that?The blue-haired spirit smiled._"Good job Temari, and Fire please control your temper it could get someone..burned."_

The fire spirit looked at me well that was very convincing._"We don't have time for you not to believe the world is in danger and you must be prepared you must save my guardian Spirit,She gives you strength and without one and another you are practically worthless against the Dark Sons!And humanity will longer exsist everyone will live in darkness and he will finally win."_Spirit said but I was barely listening I was still checking if I was alive._"Right now my heart is acompanying her so she will not completely fade."_She siad holding her heart."_"She's scared.."_

_"We do not have the time to train you like we would normally and darkness is growing fatser then it has in centries the Sons are growing stronger Chaos,Lighhtining,Storm,Darkness,and Descrution each are powerful yet the opposite of you five for example fire which is Sakura can bring light onto Darkness so she is the opposite of him.Each of you are opposites of them able to cancel and counter each others powers."_

"I-I don't get this e-everyday w-when I walk home everything is normal everyone is laughing and playing how could something so-so evil exsist without us seeing it when it's right under our noses?"I said a little to out loud.The water spirit looked at me and smiled._"Human eyes are blind even if they see it they don't believe they think it's a figment of there imagination there eyes playing tricks on them they don't believe it if it's not real to them.Think have you ever saw a phantom in the ally and suddenly dissapear or when you see a flicker of gold in someones eyes or an odd sensation that your not alone? They were the fallowers of Orochimaru granted with these gifts."_My heart was pounding why did this all make sense at night I always felt I wasn't alone the shadows I see in the allies.

_"The fallowers are not human they make look it but that's only a gift Orochimaru has bestowed on them there true forms are actually monstrous and disfigured the gift only lasts for a certian amount of time then it goes away till they can recharge again but...The Sons they look like humans but are not they are extremely handsome yet deadly they can seduce easily on a young girls heart and turn them into fallowers that will pleadge there alliance to to Orochimaru just to be with them but they are only pure evil."  
_

"W-Wait! So what your saying is that the fallowers were humans but were transformed into these..these monsters?"Sakura asked.

_"Yes without hope someone is vulnerable for example when a girl gets dumped by someone they love or a family member dies you lose all hope your heart becomes empty and that's when they strike pouring darkness into your heart false hope, they make you think darkness is the answer that evil will be able to make you happy which is false it only destroys you."_

"But can they escape what if they get there hope back?"

_"It is possible and highly likely but...if they do it's out of bravery because if they do Orochimaru sends the Sons pesonally to...__**kill them.**__"_

My heart pounded against my chest I'm sure everyone could hear it. Were these boys really this heartless so cold so unfeeling? I'm not a newbie to blood or seeing a murder before my eyes(let's say I have experience) I know that but..still how could they just do that kill someone?I clenched my fists against my lap. So it was my duty well ours to stop these bastards.

I will and I promise if I can do this job right I can make sure to protect everyone...even if my life depends on it.

_Sakura's POV_

Why? Did this all really exsist? It must be a dream because all my life of laughter worrying about clothes or hairstyles never..never would I have thought that something this horrible so horrible could even exsist. I thought the worst that could ever happen to me was a bad hair-day never would I have thought I would be here learining that humanities fate is in my hands and four other girls? We were all normal..I think. I looked at Miaya even if before she acted like she new what was going on I could tell she was surprised maybe even scared like the rest of us I know the heck I am.

_"But that's not it just yet when they die there soles are also destroyed it would be like they never exisisted in the first place everything from the bodies to there soles will be destroyed."_

My hands were clenching the table practically digging into the beautiful smooth wood my heart was hurting"_Enough talk it almost sundown your journey will only take a day but you must be prepared."_Spirit took out a huge chest engraved with gold and different symbols I could not make out and the elements symbols on it.

"What is that?"Temari asked. Why did she seem more confident know so serious.

_"Your keys to unlock your elements once it touches with Spirits stone it turns into a gem and unlocks your secret powers of your elements but it must always stay in your possession you must not lose it."_The Spirit said taking out a gem that must be for that girl. Each of the Spirits took out a key it was hanging on a piece of string like a necklace. The necklaces were all gold but in the middle it had a gem that were all different colors guessing it was the colors of out elements.

_"Stand and line up."_Fire said sternly and without hestitation we all stood up and lined against a line for some reason I stood on the fire symbol. The Fire Spirit came to me like they all did to the other girls and he placed the key around my neck my hearts was pounding.

_"Sakura representer of Fire will you light the roads of darkness destroy all evil,protect the weak, and warm the hearts of darkness? Do you pleadge to always stay by the side of your fellow guardians and protect them with your life friends or enemies?"_

My heart pounded."Yes."

_Tenten's POV_

Tenten stood there her eyes meeting the rich carmel of the Earth's spirit ones.Her heart pounding._"Tenten representer of Earth will you promise to keep in track and always be steady be syealthy. Will you protect with your life and crush darkness pleadge your alliance only to good and always be by the side of you guardians?"_ Tenten felt reluctant she didn't know what to do but she wouldn't let fear over-power her the need to protect.

"Yes."

_Miaya's POV_

Miaya stood on the water symbol never would she have thought this would be this evil the real thing was nothing like the stories they told in water country._"Miaya representer of Water will you cool and calm the hearts of destruptive ones,wash away all evil, and guide the lost to hope?"_

"...Yes..."She said unsure if she meant or not.

_Temari's POV_

A serious face was spattered on her this was going to be her chance to be good to make up for her past wrongs she was going to feel guilty anymore because she was finally gonna be able to help._"Temari representer of Air will you blow away all evil and put a cooling wind untop of the good to calm there fears will you promise to help and protect the weak,hopeless,young, and old?"_

"Yes."And she was posotive.

_Noyones POV_

The Spirits backed down after giving the element keys leaving the Spirit standing her head low and holding the stone. She walked upto Temari and placed the stone in her hands."_Promise me you will get this safely to her without the stone you would not be able to transform and the Sons could win will you promise me you will get it to her."_Spirit said with motherly eyes.Temari looked at her and smiled."With my life."She cluthched the stone.

She stepped back with the other elmental spirits they all raised there hands and each dissappeared in a whirl wind of water.fire,earth, and air.

_"Let they be protected great goddess."_

_Hinata's POV_

I couldn't feel that present anymore it turned cold why why was it so cold fear overwhelmed me, my eyes shut tight what was happening. I was scared truly terrified was I dead? I knew I wasn't dead but I felt alone and scared. But that's when I felt someone grab my hand so warm I didn't feel cold anymore or alone I saw a flash of beautiful green eyes but that's it till my world evolved into deep darkness I just hope that someone never let's go..please..I don't want to be alone.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Scarlett's Corner:** Hope you guys like that and hope if we get enough reviews the wait I promise will not be as long for like months maybe in 2 or 1 week we will update, we promise that but that's only if we get alot of feedbackR_e_**V**iE_w_!**!**_!_**!**

**Info you need to know:  
**

**1:** With the fallowers they were all once human but Orochimaru changed them sorta like in the show how at first they were regular then Orochimaru experimented on them changing them into you know the curse mark thing. So that means each of them have this mark on there neck after they were 'turned' you get it.So it's basically like sound.

**2:** Let's see ok the way they can get hope back is when they finally understand things it's like when something good happens to them so hope gains into them making part of there hearts human but if they try to run Orochimaru knows and he sends the son's to kill them. But if they escape which is unlikely they can be turned back into humans but only by the guardians. The girls that were seduced by the "Sons" are harder to gain hope because they are only doing it to please the boy that they are 'madly' inlove with but eventually maybe they might snap out of it and gain smartness or whatever.

**3:** There are portals around the world that open for Orochimaru's land on earth but on his world it opens to earth this important ok?

**4:** The Sons are old like centuries year olds and each have like demons or a hidden darkness inside them. They never age so they can't die or wrinkle up like prume

**5:** the way there opposite ok so water can calm the storms so that's why Miaya/Naruto Fire can put light to darkness Sasuke/Sakura Midnight:--

Wind this may not be true but ish our story Wind can defy lightning Shika/Temari Earth can steady destruction Neji/Tenten and Spirit is the alternative of Chaos Gaara/Hinata

**6:** And yes the guardians are _always_ female.. boys deal with it!!

**Shikamaru's missing paragraph from chap3.:**

A fly zapped by eyes fallowed it. I layed on my bed just staring at the pesky bug swoop around my room. It may not be interesting but it was the only thing keeping my mind off of my past. I just couldn't think about it right know it just left me with dark emotions and I didn't want to be like Sasuke and Gaara so dark and emotionless. My mind drifted to that guardian we captured the spirit one she was pretty well all the guardians were.Gaara seemed to never leave the sacrafice chamber just staying there watching her. What was so special about her she was a guardian we have fought them many times before so what did this one have that was different. That's when memories started drifting into my mind.

_Flashback_

_-About 100B.C-_

_A little boy about 5 or 6 stood in the middle of the road clothes ripped and cuts and bruises on his arm. He had brown hair that was bormally on a high spikey ponytail but now was hanging loosely on his shoulders messly. His breathing is ragged and he has dryed blood on the corners of his mouth and he was terrified._

_Shikamru ran and ran into the forest why was this happening to him he had never did anything wrong he was always a good boy so why was his own mother and father throwing stones at him holding pithforks yelling curses at him and looking at him like he was a monster.._

_Out of breath the young Shikamaru lay against a tree trunk breathing heavly. What had just happened he could not believe he was bieng run out of his own village being disowned by his friends and family. He lay his head into his lap and began to cry the tears rolled down his face and wetted his lap. "Hey you kid what you got on you?" Shikamaru raised his head."Huh?"He was confused but when he caught a glimpse of the man he reconized him as a bandit a thief. Shikamru's eyes widened and his heart started to pound this was a lethal murder he was staring face to face with it._

_"Your no use guess useless things shouoldn't live anymore."The bandit took out a blade and stared at it crazily and began running to Shikamaru the little boy didn't know what to do but before he knew he felt something moist it had started to rain and the skies darkenned. Shikamaru opened his eyes and a blade of lightning flashed down striking the bandit it began to shower blood. He had made his first kill._

_End of Flashback_

I shivered thinking even as a kid I still did that it I felt guilty but that went away in a flash like lightning anger boiled inside me. Still even if I could have destroyed the village I was still there kid born and raised there. All those lies my mother told me about loving me they were dead lies. I raised my hand to the fly aimed and shot at it a flash of yellow light erected fom the tip of my finger burning that fly like nothing.

DONE!!

Midnight:Well that was a long ass author's note.

Scarlett:Shut-up Review guys sorry for that just some fillers we're not perfect

Midnight:Your not perfect I'm perfect as perfect could get.

Scarlett:Who let you out of the closet??**  
**


End file.
